


Found

by lucy_in_the_sky



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Boys In Love, It's all fluff, M/M, Prom, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 19:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14551290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucy_in_the_sky/pseuds/lucy_in_the_sky
Summary: Connor reflects on last year's prom night and is thankful for all that's changed.Super fluffy and super short





	Found

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo tonight is my school's prom but instead of going, I'm at home, alone, gay and depressed!!! I wrote this as a way to cope with my utter loneliness...please enjoy.

Well, this is different.

But a good different. Like a haircut kind of different. It's change, which is always a little weird, but it's positive change and it feels good in the long run.

And fuck, this felt good.

Connor smiled to himself at the sight in front of him.

Evan was dancing by himself on the perimeter of the dance floor, eyes closed and a half-smile pulling at his lips. His hips swayed to the rhythm of the song pulsing through the speakers while his head bobbed to the staccato beat.

He's so glad this year's different.

Connor walked over to his boyfriend when the music switched from an upbeat pop tune to a slower song. He watched as other couples found their pairs, their smiles and heart-eyes matching his own.

“Hey babe, wanna dance?” He asked the most stunning boy in the room.

Evan smiled and let his arms respond, wrapping his hands around Connor’s neck and pulling the taller boy just a little bit closer.

This time last year, Connor was alone in some park, smoking a hand rolled joint and praying Zoe would do something stupid while she was out to take the spotlight off of his own fuck ups.

Zoe, to the surprise of absolutely no one, was invited to prom as a sophomore, some junior girl in Connor's class falling for her good looks and charm like basically the whole world.

Connor, to the surprise of still fucking no one, was not asked to prom. Which, frankly, was fine by him.

Or so he let on.

Connor shook his head slightly and held tighter to Evan's waist, willing his brain to focus on the present. 

This was not last year.

This was so much better.

Evan rested his head in the crook of Connor's neck, whispering a quiet “I love you” into his skin.

Connor grinned melancholily at his words; at how Evan somehow knew exactly when he needed to hear them.

“I love you, too,” he responded to the air above Evan's head, not risking looking down at his perfect boyfriend in fear that the sight of his trust and unguarded love would bring him to the brink of tears. 

No, this was not like last year. Because now, he had someone who could pick up his pieces when he broke and put him back together when he couldn't do it himself.

He wanted to travel through time and tell that sad boy sitting alone on the playground that it would get better.

_ Look,  _ he'd say,  _ Look at him. He makes everything we've been through worth it. _

Connor looked down then, the inevitable tears stinging his eyes at the sight of Evan's blue eyes already fixed on his face.

_ He makes living worth it, _

Evan smiled encouragingly, knowing Connor would talk to him after they returned to his home.

_ “Thank you” _

Connor mouthed to Evan, afraid his voice wouldn't work if he tried to speak.

Evan leaned up and kissed Connor's cheek before brushing away a tear that threatened to fall.

“I'm so glad I found you,” Evan whispered reverently.

Connor smiled at how perfect his timing was. 

“Me, too. You have no idea,”

Two matching smiles danced on the lips of two happy faces and Connor was once again amazed at how whole this boy could make him feel.

 

* * *

  
  


Three hours later and the boys were walking side by side, ignoring Zoe's proposal to drive them back to the Hansen's.

Their clasped hands swung in between their bodies, the back and forth motion matching the steady pad of their feet.

“So,” Evan prompted, “about earlier?”  

Connor looked down at his boyfriend.

An encouraging smile. Two soft eyes.

He took a breath and let it out with a shaky exhale.

He didn't doubt Evan's trust or support, but actually sharing his deepest thoughts still scared him.

But Evan deserved to know how much he'd changed Connor's miserable life.

“It's just, ya know, Prom last year I was suicidal, alone, clapped off my ass, sitting on a swing set in a random park,”

Connor paused, sucking in another deep breath.

“I'm just,  _ really _ fucking glad I met you, that now, I'm, like, better,” his voice faded, “I didn't know if I would get better,”

He felt Evan squeeze his hand and could picture the expression on his face.

Breath in. Breathe out.

He met Evan's eyes and wasn't all that surprised to see them shining with unshed tears.

“I'm really happy you're better, Connor,”

“Yeah, me too,”

The two walked back to Evan's in silence, letting their shared happiness fill the night air instead of words.

Connor's mind became peacefully content with what he had, letting thoughts of his damn-near perfect boyfriend flood his thoughts.

Fuck yeah, this year was different.

And really, he couldn't ask for anything more. 


End file.
